This is a renewal application for the program in International Training and Research in HIV Prevention, Treatment, and Care at the University of Illinois at Chicago. The UIC program is designed to build long-term scientific capacities that help to address the AIDS epidemic among those infected and affected by the AIDS virus in Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi. It involves collaboration between the School of Public Health, the College of Nursing, and key institutional participants in four countries: Pontifica Universidad Catolica de Chile, Peking University Health Science Center, Atma Jaya Catholic University-Jakarta, and The University of Malawi. The specific aims of the program are: (1) To provide bio-medical and behavioral science training in HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, and care at the MS, Ph.D., and post-doctoral levels in Public Health and/or Nursing for students and practicing professionals from Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi; (2) To strengthen the capacity for HIV research at the four AITRP collaborating universities and in their country by helping to build a critical core of university faculty and research scientists with an expertise in AIDS research and its successful application to HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, and care; (3) To foster multi-disciplinary research on HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, and care in Chile, China, Indonesia, and Malawi by establishing and maintaining long-term cooperative scientific relationships between the program's collaborating partners, UIC, and other AIDS- relevant educational institutions and research communities. The proposed program will offer a mix of long (graduate degree), medium (12 month) and short-term research training experiences at UIC and in the host countries. Country and institutional research capacity building will be undertaken to help in creating the supportive infrastructure needed to produce high-quality AIDS research. Examples of programmatic areas of research concentration include HIV and drug abuse, women, gender, and life-course factors. In meeting its aims, the program?s overall goal is to train a new generation of HIV/AIDS scientific investigators, working within highly synergistic and supportive institutional environments, who will produce the innovative research needed to inform and guide national priorities for successful prevention, treatment and care of HIV/AIDS in their home country.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]